


a rather ironic discovery

by wanhedalycia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lawyer!Lexa - Freeform, Nobody Dies, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, doctor!clarke, flustered!raven, this is my first fic so maybe don't hate too hard, titus who, what's a bullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanhedalycia/pseuds/wanhedalycia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we’re being played by your daughter, Dr Griffin.” </p><p>or</p><p>the Woods siblings are attractive and nobody knows what's going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	a rather ironic discovery

“Fuck me, where’s the coffee?”

She barely made it in the door before stumbling over to the small kitchen and throwing herself rather dramatically onto one of the stools, ignoring the way Raven snorted at her appearance.

“Clarke, we didn’t give you a key just so you could come over and beg for coffee.” Raven rolled her eyes good-naturedly, perching as best she could on the seat next to her friend.

“I know, I know. I brought donuts?” A bag sporting the logo of the nearest cafe was blindly pulled out and waved around, landing in Raven’s outstretched hands as she moaned her approval at the smell.

“God bless you, Clarke Griffin, you beautiful, talented, sexy piece of-“

“I heard ‘donuts’ and now I’m up. Where’s the coffee?” Octavia tumbled out of her bedroom door, traipsing across the open-plan room to the kitchen, but not before stubbing her toe on the couch and letting out a stream of expletives.

“Morning, O. Clarke is dying.” The brunette with the leg brace offered up her seat to the newly-appeared Octavia, giving in and making coffee before she was pestered again and laughing when she heard the two girls behind her communicate in what seemed like a series of grunts.

“Why are you so tired, Clarke?”

“Work has been kicking my ass. Why am I a doctor? Why did nobody stop me?” The blonde whined, before letting her head fall onto an arm that was resting on the table.

“Because you love it really. It’s really been tough this past month and a bit, yeah?” Raven tried to sympathise, remembering how many plans her friend had to cancel on simply because she was too tired or working an unnaturally long shift.

“I know I love it, just- ugh. I came over to tell you guys that I’m not going to be able to make it later.” She winced, anticipating the halfhearted shove that Octavia gave her.

“Asshole. We’re all gonna be there. S’not the same without you.” The sleepy brunette mumbled, thanking Raven when a steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of her.

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, I promise, when everything dies down. I’ve just got another shift at the hospital because I have to cover for Dr Greaves again so he can have my back when it’s my mom’s birthday.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It sucks though. Why did we have to get stuck with the superhero best friend?” Octavia playfully complained to Raven who set a cup down for Clarke before pulling a donut out the bag.

“I don’t know. Must just be the kind of people we attract with our charm and wit.”

\---

“God fucking damn it Raven, why is it so hard for you to remember these things?” Octavia whined as she pressed down on the accelerator and sped towards the hospital faster.

“Because my brain is filled with too many other incredible things to remember mundane things like hospital appointments.”

“I could be making out with Lincoln by now!”

“Shut up and drive, O.” They made it to the correct wing with minimal complaints from Octavia, and bumped into Abby just as she came into the waiting room. “Christ, Abby, we’re so sorry, the traffic was absolutely horrendous and we-"

“You forgot again, didn’t you?” The older Griffin just raised an eyebrow at Raven’s completely transparent lie.

“Yes ma’am.” She answered cheekily, too many years gone into friendship with her friend’s mother for it to be disrespectful. “I’ll be right back, O.” She addressed the brunette already making herself comfortable in the waiting room, receiving only a grunt in response before she typed out another reply to whoever she was testing - chances were, Lincoln.

“You know, Raven, I’m really going to have to start tattooing these on your forehead if you forget again. Do neither of you girls own a calendar?” The doctor asked in mock exasperation, gesturing for her to take a seat on the hospital bed there was in the corner of the room she had taken them into.

“Well me and O are hopeless, but Clarke probably has one. Lot of use with how much she’s been around lately, though.” Abby smiled sadly, knowing all too well the pressures of working at Ark Medical. More often than not had she seen doctors around her daughter’s age napping in on-call rooms.

“Thanks for being so patient with her. She’ll find a balance soon. Does that hurt?” Raven shook her head, answering appropriately as the woman asked her a series of questions, twisting and bending her leg gently until the examination was done.

“Speaking of, do you know where I can find her? Since we’re here, we might as well pick her up.” Raven said, slipping off the table and taking the prescription Abby had printed off for her as she shrugged her jacket back on.

“Who, Clarke? She’s not in today. At least, I haven’t seen her.” Abby halted near the doorway, confusion etched on her face and mirroring the expression Raven wore.

“Maybe you just missed her. I don’t know, she was covering for someone. Some guy, uh, Gr- Grey? Grimes?” Raven tried, cursing herself for not paying better attention as the worry grew in the pit of her stomach.

“Dr Greaves?”

“That’s the one!”

“I just did a surgery with him. He’s very much still here.” The older woman narrowed her eyes at the possibilities this opened up.

“I think we’re being played by your daughter, Dr Griffin.” Raven said dryly, and Abby nodded in agreement.

“Keep me updated, Reyes. Drive safely.”

She walked back to the waiting room with a new sense of determination in her step. “Blake, let’s go. We’ve got a traitor to catch.”

\---

“Hawaiian."

“Pepperoni.”

“Hawaiian is so much better and you know it.”

“Please, we all know pepperoni is the real winner here.”

“I will not stand for this insolence!"

“Order pepperoni and you won’t have to.”

“But Clarke…” She whined out her name, turning on the puppy eyes and crawling up the bed so she could perch on the blonde’s lap and nuzzle into her neck. “I really want Hawaiian.”

“You won’t win me over this time.” Clarke kept her gaze straight, avoiding eye contact at all costs as her girlfriend tightened her arms around her waist.

“Please? Please, Clarke?” She said her name so softly that her heart actually skipped a beat - she felt it, she did - and her resolve just crumbled.

“Fine. But!” Her girlfriend paused in her eagerness to scramble off her and grab her phone to call the pizza place. “I get to pick the movie.”

Lexa snorted, clearly having won the battle that mattered in the grand scheme of things. “Fine by me.” Realisation then dawned on her as her grip on her phone loosened, eyes widening as she turned to take in the devious look on Clarke’s face. “No, no, no, anything but-“

“Yeah baby, we’re watching The Titanic.” She smugly stated. “Now order your precious Hawaiian pizza.” With that, Lexa sprung out of bed and went to order the food, mumbling about her girlfriend’s ‘absurd’ choice of movie, before she was eventually joined on the couch by the blonde, smiling and poking at her to try and elicit a smile.

“Come on, babe, don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at myself for not noticing the obvious tactical plan you had formed prior to our pizza argument.”

“Mmm, yeah, talk law to me.” Clarke drawled teasingly, throwing a leg over Lexa’s lap to straddle her and bring their mouths within touching distance. “You know how it turns me on.” She ducked down for a heated kiss, tongue sliding into the brunette’s mouth before pulling apart to catch their breaths.

“The pizza is gonna be here soon.”

“Soon is long enough.” She shrugged, before leaning down once more to connect their lips.

\---

“Fuck, that’s the pizza.” Lexa panted, pulling on underwear after stumbling on unsteady legs and grabbing one of Clarke’s university sweatshirts as she walked to the door.

“You’re in underwear! He’s gonna think he walked into a porno!” Clarke yelled from her place on the bed, and she chuckled before grabbing the cash she had pulled out earlier and thumbing through it to count again as she opened the door.

“Hi, I think that’s the right- who the fuck are you?” Lexa took a step back once she realised that a) that was not the pizza delivery boy, b) neither of the two girls stood outside Clarke’a apartment were carrying a pizza box, and c) she was in panties and a sweatshirt.

“The real question is, who the fuck are you?” One of the girls said, before pushing past her into the apartment, the other following close on her tail.

“Lex? What’s up?” At that moment, Clarke’s head popped out from her bedroom door, the three girls standing outside it unfortunately at just the angle to see that she was covered in nothing but a sheet.

“That’s what we want to know.” The other girl spoke up this time, looking accusatorially between Lexa and Clarke, and she feels slightly overwhelmed by the situation.

“Ah, fuck.”

\---

Once Clarke had gotten dressed, Lexa had put on pants, and all four girls were sat around an untouched Hawaiian pizza that was delivered into an uncomfortable silence, one of Clarke’s friends - Raven, she had learned through an uneasy introduction - cleared her throat and addressed Lexa.

“So, Lexa, who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Clarke’s girlfriend.” She was partially expecting her voice to crack under the pressure, but turned on her ‘lawyer-mode’ as Clarke liked to call it instead. “And you two?”

“Clarke’s best friends. Who she’s been lying to in order to spend more time with you.” Octavia piped up, this time all three of them turning towards Clarke with accusatory expressions.

“I… can explain?” The blonde practically squeaked under the glares that were being shot her way.

“Explain that you have a secret girlfriend?”

“Yeah. I- well, it was for Lexa, really.”

“No no no, don’t you go pinning this on me, Clarke.” Lexa warned, clipping the ‘k’ in her name in a fashion that let Clarke know exactly how serious she was.

“Unless you’ve noticed, Octavia and Raven are terrifying. I wanted to at least have a chance of you liking me before they scared you off.”

“Uh, excuse me, Griff, we do no such thing.”

“Flying bullshit, the lot of it.” Raven stated, relenting and grabbing a piece of pizza.

“Niylah.”

“How was I to know she’d be clumsy enough to run into the door after we talked?”

“You didn’t talk, you threatened her with bodily harm via her own phone. Echo.”

“Clashing personalities.” Raven dismissed through a mouthful of food.

“You came out of my bedroom in underwear and pretended to be my girlfriend. Anya.”

“Way too hot for you.”

“Raven, you stole my date.” The blonde whined, and realisation dawned on Lexa’s face.

“Wait, Anya?” All heads turned towards Lexa who had been trying to blend into the couch.

“Yeah. What about her.”

“So you’re the one she’s been screwing loudly at three in the morning.” Lexa said, playful accusation laced in her tone.

“I- Uh, what? No, you must- that’s not-” Raven stammered. This time, all three pairs of eyes were on her as she looked around anxiously. “Well, Octavia’s been screwing Lincoln!” She blurted out, apologetic eyes darting to the brunette whose eyes closed in irritation.

“I’m going to kill you, and I won’t hold an ounce of regret.” Lexa snorted, clapping her hand over her mouth as laughter bubbled out, all three pairs of eyes trained on her again.

“This is too perfect. Anya first, now Lincoln? This is perfect family dinner material.” The other three froze, and Lexa could practically see the cogs turning in their brains at her words. “We’re all adopted. You guys are all screwing a Woods sibling.” She burst out laughing again at the looks on their faces, fanning her flushed cheeks as Octavia, Raven and Clarke all shared mortified glances.

“How come you didn’t tell me about your family?” Clarke asked.

“You never told me about yours, or your friends. I assumed it was what we were doing. Hey, be good to Lincoln and Anya. They’re all I have, and I will kick your asses.” Lexa casually threatened.

“Duly noted.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Clarke, your girlfriend’s scary.”

“She’s a lawyer.”

“Ah. Explains a lot.”

“So, triple date, anyone?”

“Clarke, shut up.”


End file.
